


With you I feel at home

by DemigodKirin



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Secret Relationship, its literally pure fluff, there's a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodKirin/pseuds/DemigodKirin
Summary: Tony has been overthinking again, he wants these moments with Loki to last forever.





	With you I feel at home

**Author's Note:**

> This wonderful fic is for one of my dearest friends Foxy <3 
> 
> Happy birthday, darling! Thank you for being amazing and one of the most wonderful people I know

Midnight was around 10 minutes away, the streets were never quiet, but they weren’t as busy as usual, weren’t as busy as during the day or around the time when Iron Man flew over the city, he did it every day. Some people started to think it wasn’t because there was trouble. Just because he enjoyed it. But those who knew Tony knew that it was because he liked seeing the pure joy on their faces as they saw a superhero fly across the city. It made Tony feel better for his past, better for what he used to do. Better now that he was doing good and helping others. 

The billionaire was currently asleep or supposed to be in one of his safe houses. It was away from New York, away from the noise, away from the busy streets. It was a beach house, cornered away from everything else and hidden from most people minus perhaps the sneaky shield agents that once lived in avengers tower also known as the infamous Black Widow and her partner in crime Hawkeye. But that was only because they had hacked into Jarvis and found everything out, including about Stark’s private and safe homes. 

Which didn’t bother Tony until now, he sat awake. Outside. At midnight. The waves were gentle against his bare feet, the sand felt warm from the days earlier sunshine but now was cooling down rapidly with the missing sun. His drink was forgotten beside him, too many thoughts plaguing his mind for him to even focus on a drink let alone sleep. 

It was cold outside, and Tony had forgotten his jacket back in the actual building, it was cold and if he was out here for longer, he would start to feel the chill, but he didn’t have the energy to walk back inside just yet. He didn’t want to face his thoughts or do anything about them currently. Tony let out a gentle sigh as he looked up at the night sky, it was beautiful. Stunning really. How the stars danced and moved in time with the moon’s light, how it reflected off the ocean in front of him. All of it was beautiful and yet Tony couldn’t focus on any of it. 

He felt the presence of someone else before he heard them. The feeling of a jacket being placed around his shoulders before the sound of sand crunching beneath someone else’s feet. “You’ll get cold” The voice was gentle, soft, next to his ear. Delicate hands reached up and ran through his hair to which Tony leaned into the touch. Eventually, he placed his head on the others shoulder while they played with his hair. 

“I’m worried, Loki,” Tony said quietly, “They know about this place. What if they know about us? Try to take you away again?” He didn’t move from his spot on Loki’s shoulder now. The God of Mischief was quiet for a while, just simply running his fingers through the other man’s hair. It was an intimate gesture that meant the world to them both. The two had been dating for a month now and every 3 days of a week they would run out to this beach, hide there together for a few days. Just spend it together. And that was enough for them. But on nights like this, it meant Tony was stuck up in his own thoughts, his own worries. 

It wasn’t that he was worried about this secret relationship of theirs, it was more he was worried about what the others would think. In their books, Loki was still a villain. Still, a bad guy that needed to be taken in with shield and locked away for life or taken back to Asgard and executed but here? Here he was Tony Stark’s lover, where they would dance to slow music in the evening and cook dinners together.  
The mornings were the best, the gentle kisses on each other’s noses, or the slow kissing. The kissing was Tony’s favourite, the way Loki would hesitate at first before he would press his lips against the others, Tony’s facial hair sometimes left marks against his skin, but Loki never seemed to mind, sometimes when Loki placed a hand against his cheek it was the best. He would stroke Tony’s cheek with one thumb while showing him plainly how much he adored him through their kissing. It was electric. 

Breakfast was always fun, Loki had taken a liking to some of Earth’s music so he would have the radio on in the morning, his long hair tied back in a messy ponytail on top of his head as he sang to himself making them both some weird mess of Asgardian and Earth food. Tony loved it, loved him. 

He wanted these moments to last forever, wanted Loki to stay forever without the worry of the outside world. But well, for now, this was perfect for them. 

“Do not worry my love, all will work out in the end” Loki whispered, kissing his cheek before he wrapped his other arm underneath the mechanic's legs, lifting him up easily with his inhuman strength. “Come now, the bed is cold without you,” Loki said simply as he carried him back to bed. 

For now, this was enough.


End file.
